Changing with the Winds
by scribblenumba4
Summary: Kagome has a perfect life, a perfect family, perfect friends and a perfect boyfriend. But is her life really perfect? When a new kid comes to town her life starts to change. Is is for the better? R
1. Perfect Girl

A/N: My newest creation. Mwah ha ha ha ha. Well....yea read, review you know the drill!  
  
"Hurry up Souta!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. She was waiting outside and was antsy to get to school. After a couple of minutes he finally showed up and they got into Kagome's car.  
  
"You need to start getting your things together earlier or else I'll leave you here so you can walk to school" Kagome said as they got on the road. Souta just nodded and threw some papers in his backpack he grabbed when he rushed out of the house.  
  
It didn't take long for Kagome to drive to her little brothers school, and before she knew it Kagome was walking to class to meet up with her friends.  
  
When Kagome walked in she was immediately greeted by everyone. She sat on the window seal and started to chat with them about anything and everything. After awhile Kagome got bored and she pulled out her history book and studied until the bell rang.  
  
The first half of the day had gone by well for Kagome. She found out that she had aced her history test and math test. Now she was sitting at the lunch table with her friends eating a salad. Kagome was done and talking with her friend Yumi when she felt someone's arms come around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey there Hojou" Kagome said kissing him lightly on the cheek "I missed you this morning."  
  
"Oh sorry about that" Hojou replied "My mom had me make some last minute deliveries."  
  
"It's okay, So what are you doing after school" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm helping my mom out at the store" Hojou replied.  
  
"Oh" Kagome responded. It stayed quiet between the two for awhile until the bell rang and they walked to class together. Then they were quiet again for the rest of the day.  
  
After school Kagome got into her car and drove to the mall. She needed to buy some things for upcoming birthdays, and she also need some new clothes and shoes. By the time Kagome was done it was five o'clock and she still had to do her homework.  
  
Kagome had gotten home to find that Hojou had called three different times that afternoon. She wasn't going to call him back either. "I'll just tell him I got home late" she said to herself as she climbed the stairs and went to her room. She had a lot to do and talking on the phone wasn't one of the things on her list. Homework wouldn't be a problem, but she also had to do her chores and get a bath before she went to bed.  
  
For that day Kagome's chores were to sweep the front yeard, water the plants and clean out the storage houses. Sweeping had taken a half and hour and Kagome wasn't sure if she could finish everything before sundown. So she sat under the Sacred tree in the front yard and thought about what she was going to do, but soon those thoughts had changed.  
  
'Perfect Kagome with her perfect life, her perfect family, her perfect friends and perfect boyfriend' Kagome thought to herself 'please that's a load of bull....' Kagome had been thrilled when Hojou asked her out, he was the perfect guy, but now she realized how bored she was with the relationship. Kagome had been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was seeking more adventure, and right now her life didn't have much adventure. 'Its too safe....' Kagome thought again.  
  
"When did I stop having an adventurous life?" Kagome whispered to herself "Maybe my life was always like this, It just seemed more adventurous when I was younger..."  
  
The sun had set and Kagome sat on a bench with her knees up to her chest. It was getting cold but she didn't mind because she had the stars to distract her from feeling cold. While staring up at the stars Kagome saw one glowing bright. "I wish that my life had a little more excitement in it..." Kagome whispered hoping the star would hear her "I want an adventurous life again..." The only thing that troubled Kagome was that she didn't know how her life could become more adventurous. "What am I saying?" Kagome asked herself still staring at the star "It's not like my wish will come true, they never have before..."  
  
With this Kagome shivered and she decided that it was getting too cold. Kagome went inside and took a bath. After this she walked into her room and laid down on her bed. "I really don't want a dull life anymore" Kagome said to herself while drifting off to sleep "No more perfect Kagome with her perfect life, her perfect family, her perfect friends and perfect boyfriend, I just want to be a normal not perfect person...." With this Kagome fell asleep dreaming of how it would be to have a more exciting life.  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? I know that this chapter is dull and short but don't worry it will get better. Next chapter, Ohhhh Who's the new guy at Kagome's school? read and find out! Bye! 


	2. New Kid

A/N: I have 4 chapters all written out so lets test my speed in typing. he he. On with chapter 2! It's longer I swear.  
  
"Souta!" Kagome was yelling as she ran out the door. She had woken up late and was in a rush to get to school before the bell rang. For once Souta had everything together and was not too far behind Kagome. They hurried into Kagome's car and she didn't waste anytime getting on the road.  
  
Once Souta was dropped off Kagome raced to school and parked as fast as she could. Next thing she knew Kagome was running through the deserted halls. "Damn..." she said to herself "class started already."  
  
Kagome was almost to class, she turned the corner and was running for the door when she ran right into someone. Kagome looked up and saw a boy standing there. He had long silver hair that stopped at his lower back and beautiful golden eyes. Kagome realized she was staring and snapped back to her senses, "I'm so sorry" she said and started to pick up some of the books she had dropped.  
  
"It's cool" the boy replied and helped her "I should have been watching out for girls racing to class." With this he chuckled and picked up her last book. They both stood and the boy opened the door for her. Kagome walked into the class and everyone turned around to see who had entered.  
  
"So nice of you to join us Kagome" the teacher said when she saw who had come in.  
  
"Yea sorry I was-"  
  
"She was showing me around the school" the boy interrupted and gave the teacher a paper.  
  
"Ok Kagome you may go to your seat' the teacher said "and everyone welcome you new classmate Inuyasha." The teacher then pointed to a seat which happened to be right next to Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to the seat and smiled at Kagome as he sat down.  
  
When the teacher turned to the whiteboard Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:  
Thanks for helping me out, but why did you do it?  
  
She then quickly tossed the paper onto Inuyasha's desk.  
  
Inuyasha opened the note and smirked when he read it, then he quickly wrote a response and tossed it back to Kagome's desk. Kagome opened it and it said.  
  
Because I figured you were already having a rough day and you could use a break Kagome looked at him and he smiled, she smiled back. That was when she realized that he had cute little dog ears on his head and a little longer than average canine teeth. 'He's a demon' Kagome thought to herself, it didn't surprise her though. It was normal for demons to go to school and have ordinary everyday jobs. Demons and humans got along for the most part, with the exception of demons hateful of humans and vice versa. The only thing that surprised Kagome was the fact that Inuyasha didn't hide his features from everyone like most demons did.  
  
"Kagome" a voice said that snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to the front to find the teacher pointing at the board to a question. "Please answer the question" the said a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, ummm......." Kagome said trying to answer and she was just about to say 'I don't know' when the bell rang. "Thank god" she whispered to herself and started to pack up. Inuyasha was starting to walk out of the class when Kagome asked him to wait for her. He walked back to her desk and she asked "So are you sitting with anyone at lunch?"  
  
"No" Inuyasha replied "I just figured that I would eat lunch at my next class since I don't know anyone."  
  
"Well do you ant to sit with me?" Kagome asked "I can introduce you to some other people..."  
  
"Ok..." Inuyasha replied a little unsure.  
  
'Yes!' Kagome thought to herself. She wasn't really understanding it, but for some reason she felt like she clicked with Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't really tell but she thought that maybe Inuyasha felt the same way, something in his eyes suggested it.  
  
"So what class do you have next?" Kagome asked him as they walked down the hall. Inuyasha handed her his schedule and she saw that they had 3 out of 4 classes together including the next one. "Wow" she said aloud and handed his schedule back.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at the schedule.  
  
"We have all classes together except our electives" Kagome replied "I have art and you have music."  
  
"Well maybe I should switch to art so I at least know one person in all of my classes" Inuyasha said jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry I'll introduce you to my friend Sango" Kagome said "She's in music the same time as you, she plays the flute, what do you play?"  
  
"Guitar" he replied.  
"Cool" Kagome said "Do you have your own band or is that a working progress?"  
  
"Working progress" Inuyasha said and they stopped in front of the classroom door. Kagome walked in and dragged Inuyasha in behind her. Kagome's friends turned around and were shocked to see Kagome with another guy.  
  
"Hey everyone" Kagome said as she sat down on the window sill.  
  
"Who's you new friend Kagome?" Yumi said giving Kagome a funny look. She knew exactly what Yumi was thinking, and it was the same thing that Kagome was thinking. Did she have feelings for him? Kagome knew that she had only met Inuyash a couple or hours ago but she felt like she had known him forever.  
  
"This is Inuyasha" Kagome said "He's new here and I've been showing him around..." Then she introduced everyone to Inuyasha "There's Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, and this is Yumi.  
  
"Hi" Yumi said and sat down on a desk in front of Kagome. Just as she did the bell rang and everyone went to their seats. Kagome had Inuyasha sit in the seat next to her until the teacher came in and sat him next to Miroku.  
  
In the class they had a quiz and after that it was free time. That's when Kagome got blasted with questions from Sango and Yumi.  
  
"So do you like him?" Yumi asked.  
  
"How can you ask that?" Kagome replied "I've only known him for a couple of hours, and besides I have a boyfriend..."  
  
"Kagome can I talk to you for a minute" Sango asked and tugged on her arm.  
  
"Sure" Kagome replied and followed Sango into the hallway. Sango knew that she would answer more truthfully if they were alone because Sango had known Kagome since Kindergarten. They both had only know Yumi since the beginning of the year and she got on their nerves a lot.  
  
"You know that you can tell me anything right?" Sango said when the door was shut."  
  
"Of course" she replied. Kagome didn't understand why Sango would think that she was hiding something from her until she asked her next question.  
  
"Are you unhappy being with Hojou?"  
  
This had really caught Kagome off guard. She was so happy being around Inuyasha she had almost forgot about Hojou. "Why do you think that?" Kagome replied.  
"Because when you're with him anymore you seem bored and you don't smile or anything, but now that Inuyasha has shown up you seem more happy" Sango responded.  
  
Kagome just stood there. Sango was right, even though she had just met Inuyasha that day she had felt more cheerful and happy. Kagome was starting to wonder if she should tell Sango how she really felt. Finally after a couple of minutes had passed Kagome decided to tell Sango what she had been thinking lately.  
  
"I just feel like my life has been dull lately, I can remember when I was little thinking that all of this was so great, but now it's just..."  
  
"I know what you mean" Sango said "maybe you and Hojou should take a break..."  
  
"I don't want to break his hear" Kagome replied "I'll just keep things the way they are for now..." After Kagome said this she went back into the class, pulled a manga out from her backpack, and sat on the window sill. Kagome didn't want to think about the situation anymore. but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and that would remind her of what was going on.  
  
The class seemed to go on forever, but the bell finally rang and Kagome was packing up her things. Inuyasha was waiting at the door with Sango and Miroku, he had made friends with them during class. Yumi had left already because she had a dentist appointment, but from what it looked like she wasn't going to warm-up to Inuyasha anytime soon. The four left for the cafeteria and got their lunches. They found a nice table outside in the sun and started to eat lunch.  
  
"Are you sure this stuff is edible?" Inuyasha said playing with the food on his tray.  
  
"You'll find out" Kagome said teasingly.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.  
  
"Maybe..." Kagome said smiling.  
  
After she said this Inuyasha took a bite of the food and found out that it actually tasted good. Kagome was going to ask him how it was, but just as she was opening her mouth to speak she felt a pair of arms come around her waist. "Hey there Hojou" Kagome said and moved over so he could sit down.  
  
He pecked Kagome on the lips and asked "So who's the new addition to the group?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and introduced himself to Hojou. He seemed a little upset when he did this, but he shook his hand and gave a smile. The one thing he noticed was that Kagome's cheerful mood had suddenly left when Hojou showed up, she had actually gone silent for the rest of lunch. Inuyasha wondered if something was wrong with Hojou, but he seemed like a cheerful guy. He wanted to ask her if anything was wrong, but he didn't want to get up in her business because she might not appreciate it.  
  
The bell rang and Inuyasha walked alone to class, he didn't want to intrude on Kagome and her boyfriend. 'I'm so stupid' Inuyasha thought to himself 'to think I might have a chance with her.' He had only known her for half the day, but for some reason Inuyasha found himself attracted to her for more than one reason. 'Figures...' Inuyasha thought as he stopped at the door to his next class 'I serves me right for starting to like a girl on the first day.'  
  
When Inuyasha walked into the class he found Kagome and Hojou sitting next to each other. 'Great...' he thought 'is he in this class too?' His question was answered when the bell rang and Hojou left the class. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to talk to Kagome because once again he was sat across the room, but at least he was sitting next to Miroku again. It would have been another class for him to fall asleep in if it wasn't for someone he knew sitting next to him, and Miroku kept him occupied too.  
  
Inuyasha was working on an assignment when he was sidetracked by a folded piece of paper being thrown on his desk. He knew who it was from because of how his name was written, Kagome had wrote it. Inuyasha opened the not and it said:  
  
Are you okay? You seem sad.  
  
'Yea just a little upset' Inuyasha thought to himself 'I didn't have a chance with the girl I liked.' It took him awhile , but Inuyasha finally wrote:  
  
Yea I'm fine, just a little tired  
  
Inuyasha passed the note back and just sat there, he got lost in his thoughts. He didn't ever notice the note thrown on his desk until Miroku tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at it.  
  
Inuyasha opened the note and read:  
  
Would you be up to hanging out after school? I can catch you up on some of the things we have been doing.  
  
He wasn't too sure about that, Inuyasha didn't want to be around Hojou. So Inuyasha wrote:  
Who's all going to be there?  
  
He passed the not back and watched Kagome as she opened the note. After she read it Kagome pointed at him and then herself. 'Only us?' Inuyasha though and the answer was confirmed when he got the note back and it said:  
Only you and me  
  
Inuyasha quickly wrote down his response and passed it back. The bell then rang and Inuyasha walked with Sango to music.  
  
A/N: See didn't I tell you that it was going to be longer? It took 5 pages! So what do you guys think so far? Like it? Hate it? In between? Well review and tell me what you think k? bye! 


	3. The starting of Changes

A/N: Okay this damn chapter is 6 pages long!!! And that's typed! Well anyways Inugangsta don't worry your questions will be answered soon b/c I have five of the chapters written out since a couple months ago. The only thing is getting them typed out. So read and most of your questions will be answered soon. Thanx for all the reviews guys I've more for this story in a couple of days than I did with my other story in two weeks. So thanks for the reviews and keep reading. Bye!  
  
The final bell had rung and Kagome was headed for the courtyard. She was excited because she was going to be spending the afternoon with Inuyasha. Hojou had wanted to do something with her, but Kagome said that she had a lot to do at home.  
  
So the plan was to meet Inuyasha in the courtyard and they were going to hangout since he already knew what he was doing in their classes. Kagome waited at the spot they were meeting for about ten minutes when Inuyasha finally showed up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" he said as he walked up to Kagome "I got held after..."  
  
"Why?" Kagome said suspiciously.  
  
"Lets just say I got bored. Anyways where are we headed?" Inuyasha said changing the subject as they were walking to the parking lot.  
  
"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Wanna go to the mall?" Inuyasha asked as they had arrived at Kagome's car "I've got a few CD's I want to get."  
  
"Sounds good to me" Kagome said and unlocked the car, they both got in and before they knew it the two of them were downtown entering the mall.  
  
"So where to?" Kagome said once they had gotten to the fountain.  
  
"Here" Inuyasha said walking into a music store. Kagome followed him and started to look at some CD's, mostly pop. Inuyasha was in another section. Kagome picked out a couple of CD's and went to see what Inuyasha was picking out.  
  
"I've got my CD's what about you?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm looking for one more" Inuyasha replied still checking the rock .  
  
"Which one? Maybe I can help you" Kagome said.  
  
"Metallica Black Album" (A/N: Oh yea he's got taste!) Inuyasha said and Kagome started to look through the rack.  
  
"Here it is!" Kagome said pulling the CD out.  
  
"Thanks" Inuyasha said and they went to pay for their items. They walked to the food cart and sat down to look at their CD's.  
  
As Kagome was going through her bag Inuyasha asked "What CD's did you get?" Kagome handed him the bag and he handed his bag to her.  
"What the hell is this crap?!" Inuyasha said after going through the CD's.  
  
"Yea what the hell is this crap?!" Kagome said going through his CD's "I've never heard of any of these."  
  
"Well at least I've heard these, and I know they suck" Inuyasha said "You shouldn't call music crap if you haven't heard it, I bet that you like it."  
  
"Fine let me borrow one of you CD's" Inuyasha said reaching into his backpack a pulling out a CD case "Take these and tell me what you think tomorrow." He then handed Kagome the case and took his new CD's back.  
  
"Fine then" Kagome said putting the CD's in her backpack "Now that that's settled where are we going next?"  
  
"I need to get some new clothes" Inuyasha said and got up. Kagome got up too and walked with him until they stopped in front of Hot Topic.  
  
"This is where you buy your clothes?" Kagome asked a little shocked.  
  
"Yea, why?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"It seems kinda dark..." Kagome said looking into the store a little unsure.  
  
"It's fine" Inuyasha said walking in "I'm sure you'll find something you like." Kagome listened to him and walked into the store. She was mostly right by Inuyasha as they walked through the store. "Look around" Inuyasha said "I bet you five bucks you'll find something you like..."  
  
"Fine I'll take that bet" Kagome said and started to look around. She came across the rack of girls clothes and started to look through it. Kagome then came across a skirt that looked like her school uniform skirt, except that the bottom part had folds. It was black and had violet inside the folds and Kagome liked it, Inuyasha had won the bet.  
  
Kagome was going to try it on when she found a white tank top that would go perfect with the skirt. She grabbed the top and went to try it on with the skirt, they were perfect together and Kagome decided to buy it. When Kagome was going to pay for it she saw Inuyasha waiting for her with his bag already in his hand.  
  
"So was I right?" he asked when Kagome put the clothes up on the counter.  
  
"Yes" Kagome replied and handed Inuyasha a five dollar bill.  
  
"Keep it" Inuyasha said "I only made that bet so you would look around and give this place a chance." "You're smart" Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and started to walk out. Inuyasha followed and they started to window shop. They ended up in front of a shoe store and Kagome said "I need a new pair of shoes for this outfit." With this Kagome walked into the store and started to look at some shoes.  
  
"What is it with girls and shoes?" Inuyasha said following Kagome inside "I mean I need a new pair of shoes too, but not to match every outfit I have..."  
  
"I don't need a new pair of shoes to match every outfit that I have" Kagome stated "I just want a new pair of shoes for this particular outfit."  
  
"Prove it" Inuyasha said "How many pairs of shoes do you own?"  
  
"Three" Kagome replied "Wanna come over to my house and take a look for yourself?"  
  
"No, I believe you" Inuyasha replied. He then walked off and started to look for the shoes that he wanted. He looked around and found the black hi-top chucks that he had wanted, but Kagome had problems trying to find a pair of shoes to match her new clothes.  
  
Kagome went to see what Inuyasha had gotten when she saw a pair of shoes that would have gone perfectly with her new skirt. Inuyasha then showed up and took her to an area where she found an even better pair of shoes. Right next to the chucks that Inuyasha had gotten there was another style that had caught Kagome's eye the instant she stopped in front of the shoe rack. They looked like they went up to the knee and they were black with the violet on the inside. Kagome was lucky enough to realize that they had the same shade of violet as her skirt.  
  
Kagome found her size in the shoes and bought them. She then decided that she wanted to change into her new outfit. Inuyasha did the same because he really couldn't stand the uniform for much longer. When Kagome walked out of the restroom with her outfit on he nearly started to drool. 'She looks HOT!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He then realized that he was staring at her and quickly looked away. Kagome had noticed this and giggled slightly.  
  
"How about we go get some ice cream?" Kagome said linking her arm with Inuyasha's.  
  
"Ok..." Inuyasha said while slightly blushing at the fact that Kagome's arm was linked with his.  
  
They started to walk towards the food court when Kagome saw Hojou ahead. She quickly pulled Inuyasha into the nearest store, when they were inside she realized that she had ducked them into Victoria's Secret.  
  
Inuyasha had a smirk on his face and he said "So are you going to try stuff on for me?"  
  
"Shut up will you?!" Kagome said slightly giggling but in a serious enough tone to let him know that something was up. Inuyasha followed Kagome's gaze and saw who they were hiding from.  
  
'Why is she hiding from her own boyfriend?' Inuyasha thought to himself 'You'd think she would run up to him and say hi or something, but yet again...' Inuyasha had remembered what had happened at lunch with Kagome suddenly getting all quiet when he had shown up.  
  
Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome sigh and whisper "That was close."  
  
"What was close?" Inuyasha said "doesn't he know that you're here?"  
  
"No" Kagome said "I said I had chores to do at home."  
  
"Now why would you do that?" Inuyasha said really wanting an answer.  
  
"Because I...just because alright" Kagome said and started to walk out of the store.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there for a minute then caught up with Kagome who was basically speed walking. He wasn't going to push the subject, but he knew that something was up. They were still going to the food court, but they were silent all the way there. Kagome started to get happy again once they had sat down and she had started to casually chat with Inuyasha.  
  
"By the way why did you get held after anyways?" Kagome asked as they were eating.  
  
"Oh yea..." Inuyasha said and smirked "I had decided that I didn't want to go along with the song that the teacher gave out, and he didn't appreciate my creativity too much..."  
  
Kagome laughed and got up to throw away her cup, Inuyasha then got their stuff and followed her.  
  
"I was coming right back" Kagome said and giggled.  
  
"I know, but I wanted us to stop by one last store before we left" Inuyasha said and handed Kagome her backpack.  
  
"Okay, so what store are we going to?" Kagome asked. Kagome really wanted to know because Inuyasha was different from other people that she had met and he had been surprising her all afternoon. Well Miroku was a rocker too but she never really went to the mall with him and Sango that much.  
  
"You'll see" Inuyasha said "let's just say you'll get a look at what I'm like."  
  
"Should I be scared?" Kagome said after hearing this.  
  
"No" Inuyasha said "don't worry." They walked in silence after this until they stopped in front of a store. Inuyasha walked in and Kagome was not too far behind.  
  
When she walked in Kagome realized that it was a guitar store. There were guitars of all different colors and styles hanging on the walls and Kagome was in awe. Inuyasha went to the back and started to look at something while Kagome had just stood there. She then started to walk around and stopped when she came across a beautiful red guitar that had sparkles in it. "If I knew how to play I'd buy it..." Kagome said to herself and started to look at the accessories laid out. She looked for a bit until she came across a strap that was black and had blue flames on it.  
  
Inuyasha came to the front and was paying for something and Kagome walked up right next to him. She saw that Inuyasha had gotten a lot of picks and the cashier was putting them into a bag.  
  
"I would figure that a guitarist would have a least a million of those.." Kagome said.  
  
"I used to have a lot of them but they've gotten broken, lost, and my last one got taken away in music today" Inuyasha responded.  
  
After leaving the store Inuyasha and Kagome left for the parking lot. It took fifteen minutes to find the car because they both couldn't remember where it was parked.  
  
It was six by the time they had gotten in the car. Kagome started the car and started to drive Inuyasha to his apartment complex. They arrived and Kagome wanted to talk with him a little more. So they sat on the hood of her car and got know each other better. Kagome found out that Inuyasha was seventeen and lived by himself since he and his half-brother didn't get along that well because Inuyasha was only half demon while his brother was a full demon.  
  
Kagome had told him that she was sixteen and that lately she had been seeking adventure. "I know I'm not really that interesting..." Kagome said staring at her shoes.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha replied "because from what I've seen your pretty cool to be around.  
  
"You're lying" Kagome said and gave Inuyasha a funny look.  
  
"No" Inuyasha said "You were fun to be with today at the mall."  
  
'He though I was fun to be with?' Kagome thought to herself 'He seriously has to be lying.' Kagome was about to say something when she had gotten a gimpse of her watch.  
  
"Oh my god" Kagome said and started to get up "I have to get home."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said with a hint of disappointment "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven" Kagome said and opened her car door "I still have to get my homework done and all that..."  
  
"Next time we do something together we should do our homework first" Inuyasha said and laughed.  
  
"Yea, maybe you could come over to my house sometime and we could study or something..." Kagome said and blushed a bit.  
  
"That sounds good..." Inuyasha said and turned an unnoticeable shade of pink.  
  
"Yea..." Kagome responded "Well I'll see you tomorrow then." With this Kagome got into her car and left.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there for a couple of minutes after Kagome left, then he starting walking to his apartment. "I had so much fun..." Inuyasha said walking into his apartment and throwing his backpack on the couch. What Kagome had said was still replaying in his mind 'Maybe you could come over sometime...'  
  
Inuyasha was being teased by her and it was killing him. She was especially teasing him in that outfit she had bought earlier that day, he could have sworn that he started drooling a couple of times. 'No Inuyasha she has a boyfriend...' Inuyasha said to himself 'Yea but I wish she didn't...'  
  
Thinking about how Kagome had a boyfriend put Inuyasha into a deep thought. He was still wondering about the two's relationship and why she seemed so quiet and bummed around Hojou. And also about his feelings for her. They were growing and Inuyasha had only known her for one day. 'It's weird it feels like I've known her forever...' Inuyasha thought to himself 'At the mall I was tempted to kiss her, it felt like the right thing to do...' And it was true for awhile he had just wanted to lean in and kiss her small beautiful lips.  
  
Inuyasha quickly shook out of his thoughts and decided to get to bed. I was only seven thirty but he wanted to wake up and get to school early so he would hopefully see Kagome. As Inuyasha drifted off to sleep his last thoughts were of Kagome and how he wished that she was his.  
  
A/N: So what do you all think? R&R and tell me what you all think ok? Please and Thank you! Bye! 


	4. Cutting Ties

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry for not updating. I was really busy and whenever I would start typing up this chapter my mom would tell me to get off. Well I hope everyone had a nice Christmas I know I did I got my CD player!!! -is happy- ok anyways enough about me. I'll get on with the chapter before someone shoots me or something

Inuyasha had gotten to class early only to find that Kagome wasn't there yet, but Miroku and Sango were. In fact when Inuyasha had walked into the room Sango was hitting Miroku with a book.

"Even though I'm your girlfriend it doesn't mean you can grope me whenever you want!" Sango yelled at a half conscious Miroku.

"I'm sorry..." Miroku said and gave Sango a hug "I won't do it again." Right when he said this Sango shrieked "Why did I ever say yes to going out with you! All you are is a lecher!"

With that Sango turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Hey there Inuyasha are you looking for Kagome?"

"N-no" Inuyasha stuttered "Just woke up early and decided to get to school early..." Inuyasha then sat down and pulled out a little notepad, he had to write down some reminders for the day. The thing on top of the list was for him was to pick up his motorcycle after school, it had broken down a couple weeks back and it was finally fixed for the time being. 'I need to just get a new motorcycle...' Inuyasha thought to himself 'I need to get a new job first...' Inuyasha had a job at a guitar shop, but had to quit because of him moving. He wasn't going to put more miles on his already banged up motorcycle for the job.

Inuyasha was drowning in his thoughts and didn't even notice that Kagome had walked in the door. Kagome took the opportunity and started to slowly creep up behind him. Inuyasha hadn't noticed that someone was right behind him until he felt a pair of hands quickly grab his sides.

Inuyasha was startled and had jumped up to find Kagome laughing her ass off. "Oh that's funny" he said sarcastically and got an evil smile on his face "You know what's even funnier?"

Kagome stopped laughing and said "No, what?"

Inuyasha's smile got bigger and only said "this." Right after he said this Inuyasha lunged at Kagome to tickle her, but she was fast and already started to run around the room. This went on for about five minutes until Inuyasha caught and pinned Kagome to the ground. Then he tickled her until she started to complain that her sides were hurting.

Still laughing Inuyasha went to help Kagome up and she could barely stand up straight. They both went to their seats so that they could catch their breath and Kagome gave Inuyasha back his CD case. "I hate you" Kagome said playfully as she handed Inuyasha the case.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

"Because you were right once again" Kagome replied "I did like the CD's"

"Told you so" Inuyasha said smiling, but that disappeared once someone entered the room. Kagome noticed this and turned around to see who had wiped the smile off Inuyasha face.

"Hey there Kagome" a normally cheerful Hojou said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Hojou" Kagome replied and looked at Inuyasha. His ears had gone flat and there was a look of sadness barely noticeable in his eyes. This had hurt Kagome, for some reason it felt like her heart ached and it was sunk down in her eyes. 'I have to break this off...' Kagome thought to herself 'I don't want to have a relationship with someone I don't have feelings for...' "Ho-" Kagome start5ed to say but was cut off by Hojou.

"Kagome can I talk to you outside?"

"Ok" Kagome calmly replied and followed Hojou. "What is it?" she asked as Hojou closed the door behind him.

"Well I wanted to know something..." Hojou started to say "are you unhappy with me?"

"Well ummm...." Kagome said and tried to cover it up "Why do you ask that?"

"I've been noticing that the past couple of weeks you've been unhappy when I'm around" Hojou replied "and I've noticed that you've been avoiding me..."

Kagome was silent for a couple of minutes trying to thing of something to say. Finally she figured it out and said "You're right, I don't really have feelings for you anymore...I mean I used to...but they just disappeared. I wanted to try and make this work but I couldn't go through with it..."

"I kinda figured that" Hojou said "So it's for the best if we go our separate ways right?"

"Yea..." Kagome said 'Wow he's taking this so easily...' she thought to herself at the same time 'This seemed too easy...' "Besides there are plenty of girls that like you and I know that you must like someone else."

Hojou chuckled and said "Yea..." After they were done talking Kagome went back into the class while Hojou left to his.  
Kagome walked to her desk as happy as she could possibly be. From what Kagome saw she didn't break Hojou's hear and now she could get closer to Inuyasha.

"Why are you so happy?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sat down.

"Because my string have been cut" Kagome replied.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said looking puzzled.

"I'm single" Kagome said and waited to see Inuyasha's expression. He looked seriously shocked.

'What?' Inuyasha thought to himself 'She broke up with him? Is this a sign?' The one more question came into his head "Why did you two break up?" Inuyasha said aloud.

"I didn't have feelings for him the way I used to...." Kagome said "Why stay with someone you don't have anymore feelings for?"

"Oh..." Inuyasha replied as the bell rang. Maybe he did have a chance with her. He saw how happy Kagome was at the mall but was she just being nice?

The teacher was running late and everyone was chatting. Inuyasha had his notebook open and was doodling a design he wanted for his new motorcycles when he got it. Kagome was talking with Sango and explained what had happened between her and Hojou. Sango then urged her to go talk with Inuyasha. "You need to get to know him more" Sango said smiling "and if I'm right he has feelings for you too."

"But we went to the mall, talked and yea..." Kagome replied "I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well so far."

"You didn't tell me about this" Sango responded "anyways what did you find out?"

"He's seventeen, has his own apartment, and he's into rock.."

"That's not much, go over there and find out more." With this Sango pushed Kagome in that direction and was ready to push more.

"Fine I'll ask him if he wants to hang out after school" Kagome said and walked over to him. She stood behind him for a bit and watched as he was drawing a motorcycle with blue flames streaming from the front and black underneath them. "You have talent" she said and laughed when Inuyasha jumped to his seat "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me...you surprised me that's all" Inuyasha responded and sat up. Kagome sat down next to him and there was an awkward silence.

"So you like motorcycles huh?" Kagome said looking at the drawing.

"Yea, I want to get a job and buy a new one like this" Inuyasha replied.

"You have a motorcycle? I didn't see it yesterday..." Kagome said thinking for a minute.

"It's in the shop, the piece of crap" Inuyasha snickered "I need to get it today but I need to find a ride..."

"I can give you a ride" Kagome said and smiled.

"I don't want to put you out of your way" Inuyasha replied.

"Don't worry I have nothing to do, but there is one thing you have to do..."

Inuyasha looked at her weird and said cautiously "And what is that?"

"You need to give me a ride on your motorcycle. Is that cool with you?" she said smiling.

"Yea. But we need to stop my apartment and get my extra helmet for you."

"Okay! As long as I get to ride on your motorcycle I'm fine with anything." Kagome's smile became wider and she giggled.

"Oh really now?" Inuyasha said in a teasing voice.

"No!" Kagome said and slapped Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm just kidding."

"Suuuure you were" Kagome replied.

Another five minutes went on like this until the teacher walked into the class. "Sorry I'm late" she said and quickly gave out some worksheets and I was basically free time after that. Kagome had pulled Sango outside as soon as they finished the sheets and told her what she was going to do after school.

"He's going to take you on his motorcycle?!" Sango said "He really does like you!"

"No, he's just a friend" Kagome said to calm Sango down "He probably has no interest in me whatsoever."

"Whatever" Sango replied "Lets go back inside, the boys are probably waiting for us."

Kagome followed Sango in and they found that they boys were having a conversation that abruptly stopped when they saw the girls. 'That's weird' Kagome thought to herself 'They were probably talking about boy stuff.' Kagome didn't even want to think about the conversation they were having. So she shook herself out of her thoughts and said "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing" both of them said at once.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing" Kagome said putting on a smile and sitting down "So what are we going to do for lunch?"

"How about we go off campus for lunch today?" Sango said sitting on a desk.

"We can do that?" Inuyasha said confused. Of course he didn't know because it was his second day and the principal hadn't really explained the rules that well.

"Yea" Kagome said and giggled "Freshmen and Sophomores can't go off campus, but Juniors and Seniors can."

"So what do you guys have in mind?" Sango said "Do you want to go off campus or not?"

"Sounds good to me" Miroku and pulled Sango onto his lap.

"What about you two?" Sango said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Fine with me" they answered at the same time.

After they had decided where they were going the bell rang. Inuyasha waited for Kagome and started to walk her to class. He had this urge to put an arm around her, but he forced himself not to. He didn't want to be the guy trying to catch her on the rebound...

Kagome just walked in silence a bit thinking. Then out of nowhere she asked "When's your birthday?"

He looked at her for a second the responded "April 25, 1987......why?"

Smiling back she replied "Just wondering, I went birthday shopping the other day and I was wondering if I would have to go again. But from what it looks like I got plenty of time since it's winter. All I'm going to have to do is Christmas shopping." She didn't have to worry about that for about another week when winter break came.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.  
"July 23, 1988" she replied "But why would you want to know?"

"Oh no reason" Inuyasha said putting on an innocent face. He was glad that he had enough time to get her a birthday present. But he had an idea of what to get her for Christmas. Thinking about it he started to smirk and thank goodness Kagome didn't notice or else she would have started to question him.

When they got to class Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sat by the window and started chatting with each other.

"So Inuyasha are you going to go by the sheet music today in music class?" Sango said jokingly.

"If it's not boring" Inuyasha replied "He sure didn't appreciate me trying to spice up the anthem..."

"Yea well Good Charlotte's "The Anthem" doesn't really go along with the real anthem." Sango replied.

"Hey it's not my fault" Inuyasha laughed "but still he didn't have to take my last pick away, I had to buy ten new ones yesterday." He then pulled out a black pick with blue flames "All I can say is that he's not getting this one..."

"You better watch it" Sango responded "With your luck that'll probably be the first one he takes."

"Whatever" he said and headed to his seat because of the bell ringing.

"He really did that?" Kagome whispered to Sango once they were seated.

"Yea" Sango said "Why did he tell you and you didn't believe him?"

"Yea..." Kagome replied embarrassed. The teach then passed out a worksheet and the two started to work until a folded piece of paper flew onto Kagome's desk. She opened it and it read:

So you didn't believe me huh?

She looked over at Inuyasha shocked and he just smirked. She then wrote back saying:

You heard that?!

'If he had heard that what else has he heard today?' Kagome thought and then blushed.

Getting the note back she hesitated to open it, but once she did she was relieve to read what he wrote.

These ears are for more than just looks. But don't worry I don't eavesdrop.  
That isn't my style, unless I feel that I need to.

She sighed. But what if he was just saying that to get her off her guard.

The note was passed back and forth for the whole class. Even Miroku and Sango had joined in the note. (AN: having more than two people in a note is so much fun. Did that once in Bio. anyways...) Everyone had a good time in until the class ended.

They were headed to the parking lot to leave for lunch. Sango was riding with Miroku and Inuyasha with Kagome. Sango wanted it to happen like this so...she thought she was so sly.

When Inuyasha and Kagome got in the car Inuyasha noticed that a CD was sticking out of the player. He pulled it out and noticed that it was a CD of his. "Hey!" Inuyasha said and showed Kagome the CD "Were you planning on taking my Blink 182?"

Kagome stared at the disc blankly for a second and then realized what it was "I'm sorry I thought I put that back in the case..."

"Suuure" Inuyasha said teasingly. He popped it back into the player and turned to the track "Always." For the rest of the car ride there was silence, both Inuyasha and Kagome were thinking. But as soon as they had gotten to WacDonalds conversation started up again.

They decided there to stay at the fast food restaurant, getting a booth Sango arranged it for Inuyasha and Kagome to sit on one side while Miroku and her sat on the other side. 'I'm so smart' she thought to herself.

Kagome glared at Sango realizing what she was doing, so she sat there in silence to piss off Sango.

"So Kagome are you okay after what happened with Hojou this morning?" Sango said realizing what Kagome was doing.

'Oh great she has to ask that, of course I'm fine with it' Kagome thought to herself then answered "Yea I don't think that I should've gone out with him anyways."

"Why not?" Sango said wanting to keep this topic going.

"Because we didn't have the same interests and all that...." Kagome said "also we barely spent anytime together and people like Yumi pressured me to stay with him. You saw it." She didn't want to talk about this anymore and gave Sango a look to get her to drop it.  
Sango got the hint and she changed the subject. "So what did you do yesterday?" she asked "I called yesterday and you weren't home." She already knew where Kagome had been but she had wanted to start some casual talk.

"Me and Inuyasha went down to the mall and got to know each other" Kagome replied having a huge smile on her face. She liked this topic.

Inuyasha was a little embarrassed for some reason and his cheeks turned an unnoticeable shade of pink.

Sango and Kagome kept the casual talk going until lunch was over. They were in the same arrangement for the cars, Inuyasha with Kagome and Sango with Miroku.

Inuyasha was staring out the window and he decided something. "Hey Kagome" he said and turned around to face her.

"Yea?" she replied looking at him.

"You want to come back to my place and study after I give you a ride?" Inuyasha said while fiddling with one of his black bracelets.

"Yea that sounds great" Kagome said smiling "but I was thinking, where are we going to leave my car when we go for the ride? I mean you probably have assigned parking and all that..."

"We'll just put it in my parking spot. Not like my motorcycle takes up that much space you know?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Okay then" Kagome said "I'll meet you after school were we met yesterday ok?"

"Yea fine with me" Inuyasha said as Kagome parked. They got to class a little late but according to Inuyasha it was worth it since he had gotten some alone time with Kagome.

A/N: Man....I have six chapters written down on white paper and I didn't realize how small I write. This chapter is six pages typed but it's six pages written. Yea it takes me a while to copy these chapters from the writing to the document because I find things I need to change. Well again I am really sorry for not updating. Hope you had a good Christmas and yea please R&R. Please? Pretty Please? awe come on all you have to do is press the pretty little button on the left that says "Submit Review." Ok well until next time. Bye for now! 


	5. Heartbreaks

A/N: Okay I'm going to try and type out the next couple of chapters I have written out. That will be so much easier since I have my own computer now and I won't have a time limit put on me by the parentals. Yea sorry for not updating sooner, but I moved again and I didn't have internet for awhile. Well enough of my lil' chit chat let's get to the fic.

Inuyasha was sitting in his forth class waiting for the bell to ring. He wasn't paying any attention to his teacher, just fidgeting in his chair and staring at the clock.

'Damn' Inuyasha though to himself 'stil forty five minutes until class is over...' He wanted to hurry up and get out so he could get his bike out of the shop. Also he wanted to feel Kagome's arms wrapped around him as they raced down the highway. Inuyasha had something planned as a surprise for her.

Right in the middle of his thoughts a piece of paper was thrown onto Inuyasha's desk . Inuyasha looked around to see a girl he never met waving shyly at him. 'Great' Inuyasha thought to himself 'What does she want?'

Inuyasha opened the note and read:

Hi my name's Lea

Inuyasha wrote down a quick hi, and passed the paper back. Like a boomerang the piece of paper came back and it said:

Do you have a girlfriend?

'That's weird' Inuyasha though 'either she's really easy, or really desperate.' He knew that he was thinking negatively about someone he didn't even know, but still. Why would she try to hook up with him without even talking to him once? Inuyasha though for a bit and wrote down:

No I just came out of a bad relationship

It wasn't a lie either. At his old school Inuyasha became deeply involved with a girl named Kikyo. They had been together for a year and he though they were happy until he found Kikyo foolishly making out with another guy at the movies.

Inuyasha quickly shook out of the thoughts about Kikyo. He was finally moving on, Kikyo was no longer apart of his life and she could stay as far away from him as possible. Inuyasha looked up at the clock. 'Oh God...' Only fifteen minutes had passed and it made Inuyasha wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. Drifting back into his thoughts Inuyasha quietly mumbled, "Why is it when there's actually something good happening after school time goes by so slow?"

Sinking into thought mode Inuyasha though how he had a chance to start his life ov3er. Kikyo broke his heart last year and he had to see her for half of the school year with her new boyfriend. That made Inuyasha feel like his heart had been torn right out of his chest, put through a shredder, and Kikyo had watched as his blood dripped from the blades. So when he decided to move out of his older brother Sesshomaru's place, getting away from Kikyo was a major bonus. Inuyasha felt like he picked the perfect place to live and go to school, because now he met Kagome. Even though he only knew Kagome for two days, Inuyasha felt as if he was connected to her. On the first day of school something clicked between the two of them when they ran into each other in the hallway.

Inuyasha was so deep in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the bell ring, but when he did he shot up and quickly packed his things. Running out the door Inuyasha felt himself fall back as he ran into someone. When Inuyasha looked up all he could do was grin as he said, "Is this going to become a daily ritual"  
Standing up Kagome blinked and gave a smile, "I hope not, if it does keep going on I'm going to have about a million bruises and cuts by the end of school." The two laughed and started to walk off to the parking lot, but when Inuyasha saw a familiar face walking their way he quickly ducked into E hall and pulled Kagome along with him.

"What's going on?" Kagome said after being suddenly jerked into E hall.

"Nothing I just remembered that I need to get my things out of my locker." Good thing his locker was in that hall so that was a good excuses, but he cursed himself when the person turned into the same hall.

"Inuyasha," said the feminine voice with fake compassion thrown into the tone.

Great, she had spotted him and there was no where that Inuyasha could hide now. Turning around Inuyasha turned to face a part of his past which he didn't want to return to.

"So this is where you left to," Kikyo said and turned to Kagome "and I see that you've already gotten over me..." Kikyo gave a fake look of hurt and it quickly faded into a wicked smirk.

"It's been over half a year since we went our separate ways, I think I can move on," Inuyasha said sarcastically "and isn't it funny aren't you the one who got over me while we were still a couple?"

Kikyo's face twisted from a smirk into a scowl. She didn't like that remark, not one bit. All she could do was give a "hmph." Her attention was then drawn away by someone calling her. Inuyasha and Kagome then looked behind them to see Hojou waving and calling for Kikyo. Kikyo's scowl then turned back into a smirk and she said in a sugar sweet voice, "Well I better get going, bye you two." As she went to run off she turned to Inuyasha and whispered so Kagome wouldn't hear, "You'll come back to me, just watch..." Then turning around Kikyo ran to Hojou, kissed him on the lips, and turned around to give an evil smile to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just glared at her for the comment she had made, like hell he would come running back to her. He then turned to Kagome who was just standing in place with a shocked look on her face. She was watching Hojou and Kikyo as they linked arms and were basically skipping off towards the parking lot. Kagome's eyes then started to well up with tears. Kagome didn't understand why the scene laid out in front of her hurt, but it did.

Inuyasha was shocked by the fact of Kikyo showing up, but more of the fact that the same day that Hojou and Kagome broke up he had gotten together with Kikyo. 'Unless...That bastard.' Inuyasha now understood what had gone on. Hojou hadn't just gotten together with Kikyo, Inuyasha now remembered him as the boy that was with Kikyo at the movie theaters a half a year ago. She didn't only have Hojou though, there was the boy at the other school too. Then a smirk sprawled across his face, at least he wasn't the fool anymore. Thinking about this the smell of salt interrupted his thoughts.

Turning around Inuyasha saw tears trickling down Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome beat him to it.

"How could I be so stupid?"

Inuyasha understood what she had meant but still said, "What do you mean?"

"That's why he wanted to break it off, he wanted to be with her...," she replied with a sniffle

'So she doesn't understand what was really going on...' Inuyasha thought to himself 'Well she doesn't need to know...' And just as if Kagome had read his mind more tears came and sobs along with them. Inuyasha then pulled the crying girl to him and wrapped his arms around her, he knew exactly how she was feeling. Kagome clenched onto his shirt and just sobbed her heart out into his chest, she had no clue why this had hurt her so much, she wanted to break the relationship off too. Inuyasha looked down to her and said, "Do you want to go home and I'll give you a ride some other time?"

Looking up Kagome managed to give a little laugh through her tears and said, "Oh no Inuyasha don't you dare try to get out of giving me a ride on your bike." Then Kagome realized she was clenching onto Inuyasha's shirt and had been crying into his chest. Pushing away Kagome forgot about Hojou as a bright red blush crept over her cheeks and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Quickly she wiped her tears onto her sleeve and put on a smile. "Well we should get going now."

"Yea, let's go" Inuyasha replied and took his helmet out of the locker. He hadn't forgot about what Hojou and Kikyo just pulled and was still a little pissed off about the situation, but he'd be damned if he would let that ruin the day.

Inuyasha could still smell Kikyo's scent on the school campus and because of that he hurried Kagome to the car. He didn't want to see her cry again that day. During the ride the car was filled with silence, both Inuyasha and Kagome were in deep thought.

Inuyasha's and Kagome's thoughts were basically the same. They were both thinking about how stupid they were for going out with Kikyo and Hojou. Their thoughts went on like this for awhile until Kagome finally decided to break the silence.

"So Kikyo's your ex I take it?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and was hesitant about what he was going to say, but eventually he replied, "yea, she is..." Glancing at Inuyasha she saw the pain in his eyes and decided that it wasn't the best topic to talk about, so she dropped it. Silence overcame the car once again until they reached the mechanics shop.

A/N: Well there it is, Chapter five. Kikyo is now in the picture and don't think that's the last time you've seen her. Things are going to get very very twisted later on in the story. MWA HA HA HA . Sorry me and my lil evil laugh. So yep yep sorry that was so short, but don't worry the chapters should get longer and more interesting lots of things in store. Bye for now! oh yea please R&R thanks! 


End file.
